<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Force and Family by Ravenclaw_Peredhel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157045">Of Force and Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel'>Ravenclaw_Peredhel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Padmé Amidala, F/M, Gen, House Naberrie (Star Wars), Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Padmé has another sister, Parental Mace Windu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to the Jedi Temple after the Naboo Incident, Anakin meets a girl with the same name as his friend Padmé. </p><p>Thalia Naberrie, the middle of the three Naberrie sisters, and a Jedi Padawan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mace Windu &amp; Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Attachments and Japor Snippets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've seen the movies and a few episodes of Clone Wars, and that is it. Therefore I will doubtlessly be quite wrong about a lot of things.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many Jedi came for Master Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral, for maverick as he was, he was still respected and liked. Among them was a short and slender girl barely into womanhood - sixteen Standard if that. She remained quietly by her Master, hands tucked into her sleeves and face emotionless. Anakin wasn't sure why he noticed her rather than any other, unless it was because her master was the tall imposing Jedi who had spoken against his entrance into the order. </p><p>Of course, it could always be that she looked uncannily like Padm- Queen Amidala. It was soooooo hard to remember to call her the right name. But it was actually a little creepy. Both of them had the same general lack of height, the same coloured hair and eyes, even the same features. The only difference was that the Jedi one seemed to be a little bit older and had a long Padawan braid dangling over her shoulder. He would have thought they were sisters or something, but the older one hadn't seemed to recognise the queen beyond the general 'oh look that's the queen of Naboo'. Okay, maybe he was a little annoyed that she hadn't even told him she was a Queen. He thought Padmé was his friend. You didn't hide things from friends like that. </p><p>He put the matter out of his mind, and with it the Padmé look-alike. </p><p>******************</p><p>They were leaving Naboo. Anakin had decided that travelling so much was not everything the deep space pilots said it was. They never said anything about missing the people you left behind. He missed Padmé and Saché and Rabé and all the others already (but especially Padmé) and he hadn't even left Naboo. Master Kenobi (although he had told Anakin to call him whatever he liked) had decided that they were going back with the other Jedi, which was kinda scary because there were so many of them! Plus they all had those cool laser swords and robes and they all <em>looked</em> super intimidating. </p><p>"Goodbye Ani." He would have hugged her as he returned her farewell, but Master Kenobi had already told him that that would look like attachment and make the Jedi Council (the scariest Jedi) wary of him. So he just said goodbye. Padmé probably understood, because instead of getting offended, she smiled and opened her hand to show him the japor snippet pendant he had given her. "I'm keeping it safe, not because I won't remember you, but because I will miss you." </p><p>Then she moved on. Anakin felt more than a little bereft at that. Everyone was leaving him. Well, usually it was him doing the leaving, but it was because the adults kept making these situations where he <em>had</em> to leave and so it wasn't his fault. </p><p>The Jedi next to Master Kenobi was the Other Padmé, as he had been calling her in his head. Padmé smiled tightly and nodded her head to her. "Padawan Naberrie. We haven't had a chance to speak, and here you are leaving already." The Jedi inclined her head in that strange sort of...detached way the Jedi had. He hoped to learn it someday, it would be wizard to be all serene and untroubled and stuff like that. </p><p>"Queen Amidala. You look well, considering the situation." </p><p>"That's all you can say?" Padmé looked mad suddenly, and the Jedi getting on the transport halted. Did Jedi like gossip as well? He hoped so, that would make the Temple much more interesting. </p><p>Padawan Naberrie looked a little disconcerted. "I apologise for whatever I did to offend you, but you do look well after what happened."</p><p>"You...Thalia, you're my sister," Jedi's had siblings? Anakin thought it was epically awesome that Padmé's sister was a Jedi. "this is your planet, and you just say I 'look well'? This is your planet that got invaded not just mine. It's your planet too, even if you haven't seen it for years. You didn't even leave the capital this whole time! " </p><p>"I am sorry." Padawan Naberrie bowed gracefully and apologetically. "But a Jedi must not be attached. Until I can be certain of not forming attachments, I will not tempt myself." Anakin thought that that sounded quite lonely. Also very hard. "Goodbye Queen Amidala. Naboo is a lovely planet, and you are lucky to live here." She turned away and began to ascend the ramp, before hesitating and turning around. "Give my regards to your parents." </p><p>Master Kenobi and Anakin followed her up, and Anakin heard Master Windu (who was <em>very</em>scary) briefly say something to her about attachments. Anakin sneaked a look behind him, and saw a single tear running down Padmé's cheek. He hoped the japor snippet would make her feel better. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thalia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Thalia was four when the Jedi came. Her first mandatory blood test for school came back with suprising results. Namely, a midichlorian count high enough to flag on the Jedi radar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She didn't want to leave. Not that that counted as part of the decision - she was four years old, and could not be expected to make a rational choice between these strange grave people offering something she cannot understand and her loving family. So her parents made it for her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thalia was excited by the prospect of travelling, and indeed was eager to leave, until she had to say goodbye. Because she had never gone anywhere without her parents. And yet she was expected to leave her entire family behind. Her loving, kind mother, her funny, warm father, and her sisters. She had to leave her sisters. Sola, six years old, bossy, caring and clever, and Padmé - the baby of the family, a little brown haired toddler, still too young to do much, but oh so adorable and so so beloved. </em>
</p><p><em>The Jedi walked her out of the house and towards their ship gently, but she could only hear her baby sister's inconsolable howling, even when they arrived on Coruscant</em>. </p><p>That is all that Thalia can hear now - baby Padmé's bawling sobs, mixed with the image of a single tear tracing it's way down her baby sister's cheek as she coldly rebutts her. Her breath hitched a little and she closed her eyes against the prickling behind them. She couldn't cry now. What reason had she to cry? She hadn't wept when she saw the horrible black scars on the rolling green hills of her childhood, or the thin and shaken people, so unlike the laughing ones of her memories. Even when she saw her baby sister, draped in the elaborate trappings of the Queen and with her face smothered in the thick white paint, so unlike the round-faced chubby baby she remembered, scarred and war-weary and traumatised - queen of a wounded planet at fourteen. </p><p>So why was Thalia weeping now? There was no logical reason for it. She leaned her head against the wall and took in a shaky breath as she tried to meditate.</p><p> <em>There is no emotion, there is peace. </em><em>There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. </em><em>There is no passion, there is serenity. </em><em>There is no chaos, there is harmony. </em><em>There is no death, there is the Force.</em></p><p>The well-used mantra  circled her head, but she could not focus. A rustle, and an arm encircled her gently. "Thalia?" She ignored the implied question and clung to her Master, burying her face in his rough robes so that he could not see her tears. This was her family, here with the Jedi. The family of her infanthood was a distant memory. Her Master was her father, his past Padawans her brother and sister. Faded memories of Jobal and Ruwee, of Sola and Padmé should not shake her so. But when she saw the naked hurt on Padmé's face, little Padmé who had adored her so much, it was as though someone was Force Choking her. "Is it your family?" </p><p>Thalia nodded briefly. "I'm sorry Master." </p><p>Mace shifted slightly so that he could see her face. "It is no shame to be shaken by such an experience as yours Thalia." Her Master's unusually gentle voice startled her a little. Mace Windu did not often use words to comfort or demonstrate affection. Words were, for him, a tool, a weapon, rather than away of communication. He tended to hold up an icy mask in public, but in private was a quiet and comforting anchor for his Padawans, past and present. "Encountering the family who gave you away, no matter how much they loved and cared for you, is unsettling at any age, let alone as a hormone ridden teenager."</p><p>Thalia sniffed offendedly at the jab, but smiled weakly. "Thank you Master. I just...Obi-Wan lost his Master, fought in a war, killed a Sith, took a Padawan and was Knighted, but is holding up better than me. Am I being self-centered?"</p><p>"Even the best Jedi are self-centered at times, and you are certainly not among their number." </p><p>"And you are Master?" Mace did not reply to his Padawan's cheeky rebuttal, but she felt a quickly supressed flicker of amusement through their bond.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for how short this chapter is. </p><p>Comment and kudos. ☺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>